


Smoking is Prohibited on School Grounds

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rape, Violence, Violent Sex, tonfa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari warns Gokudera that smoking is against the rules. But Gokudera refuses to stop smoking to protect his boss.  Hibari doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking is Prohibited on School Grounds

  
  
  
“Juuuudaime~~~”  
  
Tsuna can clearly hear Gokudera’s voice all the across the entire schoolyard. He turned and waited for Gokudera to catch up.   
  
“Good morning, Judaime!” Gokudera said cheerfully.  
  
“Good morning, Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna said back.  
  
“Yo!” said Yamamoto, who was already next to Tsuna as they walked towards their classes. Gokudera briskly walked to make sure that he can be on Tsuna’s RIGHT hand side before Yamamoto. Gokudera growled at him, to which Yamamoto obliviously laughed at. To which, Gokudera wanted to punch him in the face, but decided Judaime probably wouldn’t appreciate an internal fight within the family.   
  
‘I’ll just be the mature one and take it like a man,’ Gokudera thought as he took a deep intake of his cigarette and let it out. Yamamoto was also chosen by Judaime after all, though for what qualities, Gokudera hardly had any idea.  
  
Almost caught off guard, Gokudera dodged a swift attack of a wind that swung near his face. With one motion, he turned 45 degrees to the left, grounding his balance to his center and all the while facing towards his unknown assailant as his hands grabbed hold of his dynamites near his hips.  
  
“Smoking is prohibited on school grounds,” said the cold voice that spoke just above a whisper. And only one man in Namimori High who can speak just above a whisper, yet be heard throughout the entire school, chilling the spines of every “normal” students.  
  
“Hi… Hibari-san!” Tsuna exclaimed, half out of nervousness, half out of fear of what’s to come.   
  
Hibari and Gokudera glared at each other for a second. As Gokudera pulled out his dynamites to light them with his cigarette, he realized that his cigarette weren’t lit after all.   
  
‘Damn that bastard. His target wasn’t me but my cigarette,’ Gokudera thought to himself. He cursed at his own retardedness for not being aware of the approaching attack.   
  
Fully aware that by now Gokudera had realized his cigarette was out of fuse, Hibari smirked and turned to walk away.  
  
“What, you think I don’t carry my own light? As if that’ll stop me.” Gokudera said deliberately loud in a taunting tone, as he pulled out his lighter from his pocket to relit his cigarette. Already a crowd was gathering. Gokudera knew Hibari wouldn’t walk away from this one.   
  
Hibari stopped at his mid-step. He turned slowly, but his eyes were deadly and full of malice.   
  
“I’ll say once again. Smoking is prohibited on school grounds.” Hibari emphasized this by releasing the sharp fangs on his tonfa.   
  
“G… Gokudera-kun….” Tsuna started to say, but Gokudera didn’t hear him. He was too busy thinking.   
  
Weather he, Gokudera Hayato, enjoyed smoking or not was not part of the formula. It was the fact that the cigarette was a constant fire source and that during a fight, - or in this case, a surprise attack-, lighting a dynamite in an instant with a cigarette was the most efficient method, more so than trying to fumble with it with a match or a lighter. That and having the light source in his mouth left him with two free hands, giving him double the power source as well as easier access to adjusting when he wanted to light the dynamite, considering he needed to time the explosions as carefully as possible.   
  
Simply put, without the cigarette, the dynamites were just dud weights and without his attack power, he’s just a useless sandbag next to Judaime. Gokudera, of all people, knew how quick and fast death can come; in all corners, in all different faces. And failing his boss was worse than facing his own death.  
  
So Gokudera’s final answer to Hibari’s question after his carefully processed logical thinking was, “For Judaime, I will never quit smoking!” as he pointed protectively at Tsuna.  
  
Everyone starred at Gokudera in stunned silence. Tsuna felt his blood draining from his face as Hibari and everyone that gathered around him turn to look at his direction. Yamamoto broke the deadly silence by chuckling out loud.   
  
Hibari Kyouya, of course had no idea who or what “Judaime” was nor did he care. He was clearly not a mind reader nor was he telepathic but to be more brutally honest, he merely did not care how or why Gokudera came up with that ridiculous conclusion, however well thought out it may be. All he knew was that Gokudera was clearly breaking the school rules and just issued a challenge.   
  
“Oh, is that so?” Hibari replied back quietly.   
  
“Of course.” Gokudera said, resolutely. After his long thought process which validated his reasoning, he knew his answer was correct, however simple it may be. Once he got his answer, he was determined to stick by his answer.   
  
“Well then, be prepared to bitten to death!” Hibari said as he lounged at him.  
  
Gokudera had already flung his dynamites in the air and it crackled and exploded. Through the smoke, Hibari came straight for him, and swung, but Gokudera had moved out of the way and ran inside the building.  
  
Tsuna turned white as he could clear hear the bombs go off inside the building along with smoke coming out of the windows. Then he heard the inevitable fire alarm and sprinklers go off in the hallways.   
  
Yamamoto patted Tsuna on his shoulder, “We may get lucky and get school off today,” he said with a laid-back grin. Tsuna looked at him and he felt his spirit being drained away.   
  
There was a reason why Gokudera ran inside the building. Gokudera always had a reason for his actions. He was a mid-range attacker, while Hibari was as close-range fighter. If Hibari were a close ranger fighter that just used straight punches and kicks, it would be to Hibari’s advantage to fight in close quarters. However, because of the power of tonfas were on their sides, Hibari would have to swing wide to get the momentum for his tonfa.   
  
Fully aware of this, Gokudera smirked as he led Hibari through the small hallways and stairs. It was more to his advantage to fight in smaller quarters since Hibari would have fewer places to run away to from his exploding dynamites. The more he continued to fight in smaller quarters, the more his target would actually increase.   
  
Ignoring all the coughing students and screaming teachers, Gokudera continued to dose Hibari with more dynamites. He had plenty of them. He always made sure he had more than enough to destroy a small army in case the entire school decided to turn on Judaime. Gokudera always have been prepared for the worst after all.  
  
“Come on, come on! Is that all you’ve got?!” Gokudera had to shout that out loud. Each time Hibari swung at him, he was hindered by his surroundings and smoke, making his swings slow and easy to avoid.   
  
Smoke cleared just a little to reveal a very wet and tattered Hibari with gleaming eyes. Gokudera smiled triumphantly as he looked at Hibari’s grim face, to which Gokudera concluded, was a face filled with vex and annoyance. Hibari calmly wiped the dripping water from his cheek. He gripped once more at his tonfa firmly. Hibari once more charged at Gokudera.  
  
Gokudera made sure that he had a clear advantage while fighting his opponent. He used the stairways to their fullest. Stairways were the most narrow areas in the school, and Hibari could not swing his tonfa without making contact with the wall, which obviously slowed the power behind his tonfa. Gokudera also made sure that he took the higher ground, which made it harder for Hibari to avoid the bombs being thrown down at him. And it took more effort for Hibari to charge up the stairs in order to gain enough force to swing his tonfa in his usual deadly fashion. The most vexing of all was that the sprinklers would go off after the bombs exploded near Hibari, which, not only made Hibari’s vision of sight blurrier due to rain and smoke, but none of the water got on Gokudera. Gokudera had to make sure HE himself did not get wet, else his bombs would be useless.   
  
Gokudera knew his plan was perfect! He could win this fight! He knew he could finally bring down the unbeatable Hibari Kyouya, the most lethal fighter that Namimori High ever knew!  
  
Gokudera threw his batch of bombs as he made a sharp turned to go up another flight of stairs. He looked up and was surprised to see a door above him. He realized that he miscalculated. That door was to the roof of the building.  
  
For the first time during the battle, Gokudera felt a chill settle down in his heart. He looked back and saw Hibari smile. Hibari knew. And Gokudera knew.   
  
Gokudera knew that the rooftop would be his worst enemy. Hibari needed space to swing his tonfa, and that rooftop was a perfect place. Gokudera also knew that it was fatal to go down the stairs. He would get wet if he went back now, and not only that, Hibari can end this fight since charging downwards would create enough momentum in his tonfa to K.O. Gokudera with just one swing; one reason why Gokudera made sure he stayed on higher grounds.   
  
“I wouldn’t let you get away until I bite you to death,” said Hibari, with an evil smirk on his lips. He then firmly held his tonfa to his sides, and deliberately scratched along the wall and the rail to create sparks.   
  
‘Damn him, did he deliberately chase me up the stairs?’ thought Gokudera but he put his thoughts aside. He needed to concentrate and fabricate an alternate plan B.  
  
Hibari slowly took his steps, letting the suspense build as his tonfa ran along his sides. The scratching noise was piercing to hear and the sparks deadly to the eyes. Gokudera waited for him as Hibari took one step forward, than another, like a cat slowly cornering a mouse she had carefully chased through a maze. As he turned around for the last flight of stairs, he lounged forward.  
  
Gokudera had waited for this moment. This was it. He had to stop Hibari right here. He threw his dynamites in all angles around Hibari. It exploded. Through the smoke, Hibari still charged at him, with both his tonfa in front of his face, blocking most of the debris and explosions. Hibari was face to face with shocked Gokudera, and Hibari smirked. Gokudera realized he miscalculated Hibari. Hibari must have been playing along with his scheme, because right now, he was much faster than before. Hibari took a swing at Gokudera’s head. Gokudera quickly dodged to the side but was too late. Hibari kicked him on the other side, throwing Gokudera to the door, breaking it open. Gokudera fell onto the concrete floor and stared up at the sky.   
  
They were on the rooftop.   
  
Hibari stepped through the doorway. At that moment, a small bomb that looked like a pebble, exploded near Hibari’s foot. Though it was small, the explosion was not.   
  
Gokudera looked up and said, “Bingo.” He had placed that bomb to detonate later than the others.   
  
The smoke cleared again. To Gokudera’s surprise, Hibari stood up after the explosion. Gokudera merely said, “Che,” when he saw him. That was his last plan but it seemed he still had underestimated Hibari.   
  
Hibari looked up from the clearing smoke. He was dripping wet from the previous sprinklers that turned on him. And he already had few hits from the debris that exploded, ripping his shirt and pants in odd angles. He had few scratches in his face and there were blood dripping down his head. He wiped the blood from his head with the back of his hand. Hibari glanced down to notice that his shoulder wound dripped blood down to his hand and his tonfa was now dripping of mixture of water and his own blood. He glanced at it, than swung it to the side in slight annoyance, splashing the blood and water off his tonfa.   
  
“This is the first time my tonfa tasted my own blood. Not bad.” Hibari said as he walked determined towards his crumpled prey. Gokudera struggled to get up. Hibari was upon him however, and kicked him hard to the side. Gokudera yelped in pain.   
  
“I will punish you thoroughly for destroying my school and ruining my clothes.” Hibari said as he grinded Gokudera’s head to the rough concrete floor.   
  
“I… will never… quit smoking…” said Gokudera, coughing blood as he struggled to get Hibari’s foot off of him.   
  
“Oh?” Hibari said calmly. “I salute you for your loyalty, though I do not know your absurd reasoning for sticking to this.” Hibari swung his tonfa and slammed it into Gokudera’s stomach. Gokudera cried in pain and rolled to the other end of the building. He grabbed hold of one of the fences for balance.  
  
“It looks like no amount of pain will make you from breaking your vow.” Hibari said in a low whisper. Hibari dropped his head and looked into Gokudera’s eyes. “Then, how about humiliation?” Hibari said, more matter-of-fact tone, than asking.   
  
Gokudera tried to punch Hibari, but Hibari clocked him right back. “Well, first of all, I can not have you look less torn than I.” Hibari said and he pushed the tonfa under Gokudera’s shirt. Gokudera winced as he felt the cold metal tonfa rub his stomach. Hibari released the fangs of his tonfa. With one swipe he ripped Gokudera’s shirt in half. Weakly, Gokudera tried to get up, but Hibari bashed his skull with his tonfa once more.  
  
“Stay down like a good dog.” said Hibari in a commanding voice as he retracted his fangs from his tonfa. Gokudera flashed a glare at Hibari, to which he smiled.   
  
“You still wouldn’t bow down to any other master, would you?” Hibari asked with a light smirk in his lips. “I wonder how long that will last?” Hibari asked, not expecting any answers.   
  
Hibari than pushed his other tonfa through Gokudera’s back pants. Gokudera, shocked as he felt the cold metal once again brush him, struggled to turn to face Hibari. Hibari bashed Gokudera’s head against the fence with his other free tonfa.   
  
“Don’t try to resist, else you’ll get hurt more than you’d wish.” Hibari said, as he released the fangs of his tonfa and ripped his pants in half.   
  
Gokudera watched in horror as the remnants of his pants fell to the floor. “You fucking bastard!” Gokudera spurted out for lack of anything better to say. Hibari pressed more force on his tonfa as he continued to ram Gokudera’s face against the wired fence on top of the roof.   
  
“Do try to understand your situation, wild little herbivore,” said Hibari as his ice cold tonfa touched the tip of Gokudera’s nipple. Gokudera flinched at the sudden chilling touch. Hibari teased it a bit by circling around the end. Gokudera shivered reflexively as the tonfa slowly made its way across Gokudera’s chest, down to his abdomen and further south.   
  
Gokudera recoiled as the metal touched him there. Tears actually started to well up near Gokudera’s eyes, which Gokudera fiercely fought back and refused to let them fall. Gokudera wouldn’t admit that he was scared, but his body was instinctively shivering at the contact, and of what’s to come.   
  
“S…. stop.” Gokudera cried out. He wouldn’t ever admit defeat but he couldn’t think of any possible way to escape this situation other than to plead. And as he said it, he immediately bit his tongue in anger and frustration. He hated himself for being so weak and being forced to say it.   
  
“Oh? Are you sure?” Hibari asked in a nonchalant voice. As he continued to press Gokudera's head against the fence, he twirled his other tonfa around Gokudera’s other head, to which Gokudera shook violently at the stroke. “You seem to rather enjoy this.”  
  
“I… I do not!” Gokudera barked. But once again he cringed when he felt the tonfa move up behind him and press coldy in-between.   
  
“You… You wouldn’t!” Gokudera shouted, but his voice cracked in the middle, giving away to his true emotions. Hibari smirked.   
  
“I’ll say the rules once more. Smoking is prohibited on school grounds. Your answer is?” Hibari asked archly.  
  
Gokudera gulped. He said in his shaky voice, “I’ll never betray Judaime. I wouldn’t ever quit smoking, even in school.” Then he shouted aloud in anger, more angry with his shaky voice and his weakness than at his tormentor. “I don’t fucking give a shit about your fucking rules!”  
  
“Well then. I guess you are ready for the next part of your punishment.” Hibari said coolly, to which Gokudera tightened his grip on the wired fence and tensed up.   
  
Gokudera felt the ice cold metal bar enter inside him. At first it twisted around to find its entry. But once it did, Hibari shoved it inside him with one thrust. Gokudera actually screamed as the tonfa ripped him apart. His body automatically struggled in protest but Hibari used his other tonfa to once again slam his head against the wired fence.   
  
“You are not allowed to enjoy this.” Hibari said in a very frosty tone. Gokudera held on to the wired fence tightly as he felt Hibari continue to thrust it inside inch by inch, until he couldn’t push it in him any further.  
  
“Hmph. You actually took it all the way in. How disgusting,” commented Hibari as Gokudera felt hot tears run down his cheek. With one hand, Gokudera wiped it away in disgust; angry that he couldn’t keep them from coming down.   
  
Then without waiting for Gokudera’s body to adjust to the alien object inside him, Hibari started to move it up and down within him. Gokudera’s body froze than shivered as the tonfa slide in and out of him. Gokudera inadvertently yelped in pain as Hibari relentlessly continued. Gokudera was forced to pant as his body grew hotter and hotter.   
  
“Ah!” A moan escaped from Gokudera’s mouth when Hibari switched the rhythm.   
  
“What’s this? Do you actually enjoy this as well?” Hibari asked mischievously. Gokudera bit his lips once more and hated how his body betrayed him. Hibari then pushed his tonfa harder against Gokudera, making the wire bite into Gokudera’s face.   
  
“What a lewd dog.” Hibari spat as he slammed his tonfa further inside Gokudera. Gokudera arched and due to Hibari’s continued pressure on his head, his chest also pressed against the wires, cutting his bare nipples in the process. Gokudera tried to push himself away from the fence, but his legs and arms were too weak from the foreign pain inside him. He slowly felt a strange pressure being built within him as the tonfa rubbed his inside raw. He couldn’t think of anything but the hard stroking of the metal bar that persistently made him tremble and shudder.   
  
Then finally, the pressure that was building inside him burst and he saw white light as he relieved himself. He felt all his energy being drained from him. He couldn’t even hold onto the fence anymore and sagged down to the floor. Hibari pulled the bloody tonfa out as Gokudera fell.   
  
Not letting Gokudera rest, Hibari grabbed the panting Gokudera by the hair and pulled him up again.  
  
“I’ll ask you once again.” Hibari said to his face. When Hibari opened his mouth to speak, Gokudera spat at him. His spit fell on Hibari’s cheek. Hibari punched him in the face and wiped the spit. “I’ll take that as a no.” Hibari evenly replied. Hibari slammed Gokudera’s body against the wired fence once more.   
  
“Thanks to you, I’ve soiled my favorite tonfa.” Hibari composedly said to Gokudera’s face. “And since that wasn’t enough to change your mind, I’ll have to take your first time as well.”  
  
Hibari forced Gokudera to turn around once more. Weakly, Gokudera couldn’t resist anymore. Gokudera felt Hibari’s hands on top of his. Hibari squeezed them, which made Gokudera’s fingers grip the wires tighter.   
  
Then once again, Gokudera felt something on his ass. Except this time, it wasn’t cold. It was warm and it throbbed with its own heartbeat. Once again, Gokudera tensed as an unfamiliar entity entered inside him for the second time. Hibari’s grip tightened and Gokudera’s fingers started to bleed as the wires bit into his.   
  
“Ugh!” Gokudera cried out as his fresh wounds reopened once more when Hibari entered him. Hibari continued his thrust until he buried himself inside Gokudera. Gokudera whimpered involuntarily. Hibari smirked and bit his neck. Gokudera shivered once more at the contact.   
  
Hibari licked the little wound he left on Gokudera’s neck almost gently. But then there was no gentleness once Hibari started to move inside Gokudera. Gokudera quivered and shuddered as Hibari moved in and out of him, using blood as the lubricant. Gokudera heard Hibari grunt into his ears, and Gokudera heard his own embarrassing moans which he couldn’t stop anymore. Gokudera felt Hibari’s hot breath across his nape, and Gokudera too felt his throat was dry.   
  
“S….. stop! Please stop!” Gokudera started to cry out desperately. But Hibari didn’t stop his rhythm, and Gokudera hated his body for following Hibari’s lead. Hibari let go of Gokudera’s hand and held one hand over his nipple, teasing and pinching it. The other hand went further down and started to stroke the hard rock that Gokudera didn’t even realize he had. Gokudera was ashamed to admit that his body started to want Hibari’s touches, despite the pain he felt and despite how Hibari’s fingers burned Gokudera as it ran up and down his body.   
  
Then Hibari stiffened and Gokudera felt a hot liquid shoot inside him. Gokudera also couldn’t hold it in any longer and released his stress that had built up inside.   
  
Hibari let go of Gokudera, and once again, Gokudera flopped to the floor. The world had gone white once again, and he didn’t have the energy to lift even a finger.  
  
After awhile, Gokudera felt a shadow covering the light from his face. He opened his eyes to face Hibari once more.  
  
“It’s probably quite pointless, but I’ll say it one last time. Smoking is prohibited on school grounds.”  
  
Gokudera panted a few pants, then gulped a few more. He left his eyes closed since he was still too tired to open them, nor did he care. After he caught some breath, he replied, “Fuck off.”   
  
To this, Hibari closed his eyes and sighed a tiny smile in defeat.   
  
“I will commend you for your loyalty, little puppy. Shall I give you a small treat?” Hibari asked.  
  
Gokudera, then felt an electricity run through his body as he felt a foreign touch on his lips. It was soft and sweet as it entered into his mouth and wrapped his tongue. Gokudera opened his eyes in shock, but Hibari had put his hands on top of his eyes, blocking the view. Gokudera was confused as his tongue moved awkwardly to run away from the penetrator but Hibari cornered him even within his own mouth as he gave him a light embrace. This touch was much more gentle and tender, and it almost washed away his pain.   
  
Hibari broke away from him, leaving Gokudera hanging baffled and bewildered at what just happened.   
  
“What’s this? Was this your first kiss as well?” Hibari smiled in triumph as he looked at Gokudera’s puzzled expression.   
  
Hibari threw him his classic uniform jacket to cover his nudity and without turning back, he said, “Just don’t smoke in my presence then. If I catch you, I’ll have you whipped,” and he walked down the stairs, back to the chaotic flooded building, still screaming with fire alarms.  
  
Gokudera had kissed many men and women on the cheek as greeting, and perhaps lightly on the lips as well, but he never ever had to French kiss someone before.  
  
“That damn bastard even had to take away my first kiss!” Gokudera shouted in anger and frustration as he vigorously wiped his lips.   
  
“I’ll get him! I’ll fucking get him! I’ll fucking smoke a pack in front of you! Just you watch!”


End file.
